Running In Place
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU. Fem!Percy: Being a demigod was dangerous, being a demigod and a witch was down right deadly. Persephone Jackson did not know just what she was getting into as she tried to keep her two lives separate. Deception is ones greatest tool, but can she pull it off and for how long?


**AN: So, the beginning of a new story. It was an idea given to me as a challenge by Mythologyrox. The first chapter, kind of short, but ended up being rewritten three times before I was satisfied. I don't know when I'll get to update since I am putting my main focus on Sea's Daughter series and One More Day.  
**

* * *

**Running in Place.**

**Chapter 1: S****cientia est Potentia: Knowledge is Power. **

In the whole of magical Britain there were twenty-nine (thirty before James married Lily) still Pure families by the time the second war was at an end. One of these pure families was the Jackson family.

One of the older families, though some members had scattered since the early seventeenth century between Wales and America.

As of 1990 the current Lady of the Jackson family is Aquila Jackson, but one had to have a death wish to address her as such. She has always gone by her middle name, Sally, and had a deep distaste for her first name.

It was almost a given tough, seeing as her grandmother was Cassiopeia Jackson, Black before she married Ciaus Jackson.

Her father, James Cygnus Jackson, had been very close to his mother's side of the family and his mother of course. It was one reason he continued the Black family tradition of constellation names, choosing to name his daughter Aquila, even if she preferred to go by Sally as she grew older.

Sally's mother on the other hand was Laura Malfoy, younger sister of Abraxas Malfoy (over ten years younger). Sally was close to both sides of her family, the Blacks, Jackson's and Malfoy's.

There were not many Jackson's left though, those in America had either died out or returned back to the family in Wales. The only ones left in America, honestly was her grandfather Ciaus' brother's family.

The line had died out when her granduncle Alaric had married a muggle (which back then, when the Jackson's were less tolerant of such things to do with muggles had him blasted from the family tree) and their son was a squib.

That same son had taken in Sally's uncle, Richard, when it was realized he was a squib.

Her Uncle Richard had never married, or anything else, and the only time she'd seen her uncle was at the funeral after her parents died going to visit them. The plane had crashed down in a field 150 miles south of Lake Ontario at 3 A.M when she was five years old.

She spent summers with her Uncle Rich and the rest of the time living with her uncle Abraxas.

Apparently her uncle Abraxas hadn't wanted a squib to have full guardianship of her, Sally always suspected Abraxas had blamed Richard for getting her parents to take a Muggle plane.

Not to mention she wasn't blind.

The Jackson's may be a neutral family in concern to the Dark and Light family standpoint, but the Malfoy's were a Dark family and one of those who despised anything to do with Muggles or Muggleborn's (though there were exceptions to that, like her mother, Laura).

Thankfully, there was her grandmother, who once Sally was ten took her in full time.

Before she would spent three or so month a year in her ancestral home in Wales, the rest was spent between America and her Uncle Rich and her Uncle Abraxas at the Malfoy home.

She hadn't been happier to be of age then she had during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Mostly because she'd began spending more time in America to help care for her uncle who had cancer.

He'd died during her seventh year at Hogwarts.

That had been one of the last time's she'd been in America, at least until she'd gone there to finish up some legal maters with her uncles estate. It was while in New York that Sally met Poseidon, and though she hadn't meant too she'd fallen in love.

When she returned home she was pregnant with her daughter.

Persephone Aria Jackson, the newest heiress, was born the year before Sally's closest friends had their own children.

It wasn't long before Persephone had been born that Sally had been mourning the loss of her fiance (Who had died about three months after she'd returned from America).

Xavier Greengrass, the younger brother of the heir and new head of the family, had been killed in a Death Eaters raid. At the time, Sally had been three months pregnant, but she'd never revealed to anyone it wasn't Xavier's.

Xavier had of course known, because of a spell damage he'd suffered during their Hogwarts years, at a Death Eater's raid, he couldn't have children.

The only reason Sally's grandmother hadn't thrown a fit and canceled the marriage contract was Xavier saying he would allow Sally to have an heir by any means possible, and even take her name if she wanted.

To keep the Jackson family from going extinct. It wasn't like there wasn't potions used by Purebloods to adopt a child by blood instead of by name or magic alone.

Sally had never revealed the truth about Poseidon to anyone. The only ones who knew her daughter wasn't Xavier's was Xavier's brother and her grandmother. She'd told them the father was a Pureblood, of course, and she supposed in a way he was.

Poseidon, god of the sea. Sally had always been able to see things others did not, even for a witch. Monsters, and other things she couldn't explain. She'd expected to meet a god, nor to fall in love with him.

She'd realized early on it wouldn't last. He was a god, she was a witch and lived in Britain, not to mention mortal. She was also betrothed to be married in half a year. She'd parted way with Poseidon, knowing she was pregnant and allowing him to know. She'd returned back home to Wales and Xavier.

She had loved Xavier, but not like she loved Poseidon. She known since she was young though that she was promised to someone, it wasn't quite as common anymore but some Purebloods still arranged marriages – mostly to keep the lines Pure.

It had been a while though since then.

"You alright, Sally?"

Sally blinked, shaking her head as she looked over at the woman beside her as they watched the two children in the play-pin.

The woman was her age, and had long wavy red hair, fair skin, and bright emerald green eyes. The brightest she'd seen on anyone, besides Poseidon and his were sea green in shade.

Lily Evans, now Potter, had been her friend since their first year. It didn't matter to Sally the redhead was a muggleborn, and if her grandmother Cassiopeia did she kept it to herself. It didn't matter that they were in two different houses.

Lily was one of the few that knew the baby wasn't Xavier's as well. Though, Sally hadn't told Lily about Poseidon. She hadn't even told Poseidon she was a witch, though she had meant to. Things just never worked out that way.

It still amazed her that while they were aware of Hecate's created world of witches and wizards, they couldn't sense when they were around one.

At least, Poseidon hadn't been able to tell, and she assumed the others didn't either. There might be exceptions, she'd never met the other gods after all.

The only reason she knew the magical worlds origins was because the Jackson family still followed the old ways, and there were some of the rarest books in the library of the ancestral home.

Books once belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, the Jackson family being their only remaining heirs. Though the Ravenclaw name itself had gone extinct many centuries ago since Rowena only had daughters.

The point was, knowledge of the Greek gods had been lost centuries ago.

"I'm fine, Lils," Sally said, smiling at her friend. "I just can't believe how big Perse has gotten."

It was true, it had been a year since her birth. There was an age difference between her daughter and Lily's son, but they still played together so well.

Being March, Persephone was to turn two in August, and Harry – her godson, as Lily was Persephone's godmother – would turn one in July, a week or two before Perse turned two.

Despite this they would be in the same year at Hogwarts in about ten years.

It had come as a great shock when Perse had displayed accidental magic at six months old. She'd never heard of a wand witch who was a demigod – from what she could find it was one of the other.

Children of minor gods, might, might be blessed with a magical core but hardly any ability – if any at all – from their godly parent.

When it came to the major gods though, the godly blood canceled out development of a magical core. At least, usually.

Apparently Merlin had been a demigod wizard, but that had been centuries and centuries ago. Morgana Le Fey had as well, but her father had been a minor god.

Persephone would be the first in over a thousand of years.

That was wonderful, as it meant the last heiress to the Jackson family wouldn't be a squib (which would have broken Sally's grandmother's heart, though her Grandmother Cassie had died in 1992, not long after Perse was born).

It was also dangerous, after all being a daughter of Poseidon meant she was bound to be powerful. Being a witch as well... Sally worried how much more danger that would place her daughter in.

She was thankful there were not as many monsters in the UK as there were in America, at least, but there were still plenty of monsters running around.

She wouldn't have to worry too much until Persephone got older and her scent became stronger.

It would be difficult, balancing being a demigod with being a Pureblooded witch, but Sally was sure her daughter would handle it.

Jackson's were fighters after all.

Lily chuckled as she watched Perse crawling around, trying to get Harry to do more than just lay and roll around. Harry was only about eight months old now.

"They have both grown haven't they," Lily said, though it sounded a bit like a question. "It's hard to believe Harry's first birthday is only a few months away."

Sally nodded, and James entered the room with the drinks (apparently Lily didn't like using the house elves for every little thing. Claim it would cause them to become to lazy and dependent on the elves).

"Before you know It, they'll be off to Hogwarts," Lily said, sighing.

"Hogwarts, Lils, they're a year old and barely eight months," James said, laughing. "I don't think they're be off anywhere for a good ten or eleven years."

Lily shot her husband a glare and Sally smiled.

Despite the hand life had dealt her at time, Sally could say she wouldn't change it. In the end she had Perse, and her close friends. She wouldn't exactly want for money since the Jackson's were one of the wealthier Pureblood families, not quite up there with the Black or Potters, but close.

The only things she really had to worry about was Persephone's safety in the coming years and the war against the Dark Lord that had been going on for over a decade now.

She didn't know what would happen in concerns to the war. Like always, the Jackson family had stayed happily neutral. Even her grandmother hadn't wanted a part in it and she was only a Jackson by marriage.

Her great-grandmother who had still been alive when she was a teenager had felt the same – but granny Adelaide had always been a lover not a fighter. Probably something to do with her being a Half-Veela and from Paris before she'd moved to Wales to marry Sally's great-grandfather.

She didn't like not knowing, but no Jackson did. The family motto was _scientia est potentia (Knowledge is Power) _for a reason, and it wasn't because most were in Ravenclaw house.

She knew all she could do was wait.


End file.
